


little kitty on the roof

by blesslovendino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, adrien is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blesslovendino/pseuds/blesslovendino
Summary: the time when a song revealed their identitieslowercase intended
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 21





	little kitty on the roof

kitty on the roof

marinette was meeting up chat for patrol tonight, she finished all her work before she went on and swung around to go to their meeting spot, she landed on the roof and saw chat already their, he was singing a song

**_little kitty on the rooftop all alone without his lady, little kitty on the roof, singing all alone tonight. ** _  
and his hearts a-wondering, “oh where is my lady”_**_ **

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

chat continued to hum the tune of the song, watching the stars and patiently waiting for marinette...

ladybug approached him, which startled chat “hey minou, i guess the kitty isnt as alone anymore, huh?” “you like my song?” chat said and his lady nodded yes, “...i like singing it in my free time too, you know?” he said enthusiastically  
“you ready to patrol?? i was think of going at the same route but together this time...” ladybug met his eyes, as she said about where they were going for the night... ”of course, i was born ready to patrol with you bugaboo” chat noir said in his tone, “silly cat, of course you are” she rolled her eyes as she began to swing her yoyo.

group project

a week later

her, alya, nino, & adrien were supposed to do a group project in class, they went to the library to look for some books and also search things about their topic, once they were settled in their seats, adrien started humming, and murmuring the words that sounds like “little hmm without his mhmmm doing his homework missing his lady...” he kept humming, mari kinda felt deja vu, she heard that tune somewhere before, she was trying to make out the words adrien was humming too, she gave up when he just kept humming, in total defeat, she went back to her book and took down some notes.

At the party

she was at a party. with adrien  
mari was up all night fighting an akuma, she got back at 6 and woke up at 8:45 am, totally late for her class.  
the party was a celebration for mlle bustier, she was getting married and the school decided to put a little engagement party for her, her fiancé, eric, a firefighter was also their.

“girll, i just suggested the song you and adrien always dance to, come get your mans mari” alya, as well as her other friends stood in front of her, “guyss you know how freaky i get around him...” “please marinette, for mlle bustier..” rose said, mlle bustier looked at their way, smilling as she heard the girls conversation, “oh alrighhht...you guys have to get me cookies” “marinette you live in a bakery, you have plenty in your own home” aix protested. 

marinette walked towards adrien “hi mari, they started playing the song we danced to, wanna dance?” adrien asked, looking fondly to his friend “o-of course adrien- your so cute- i mean- if you dont mind..”  
too late, they were now in the middle and dancing too, she put her head on his shoulder, and she heard adrien sing, “little kitty on the dance floor without his lady, wondering what she’s doing..” she kinda got comfortable with his voice, singing with emotion, even if it was only her who could hear him sing. they danced for a while, where did i hear this song before?? she asked herself, she often would hear this song, but didn’t remember where she was whenever she hears it...

once the song was over adrien got a drink and went over to nino, marinette went to the washroom, she went in a stall and talked to tiki “tikki, where did i hear the song adrien sung while we were dancing? do you know?” she asked the floating deity, “not really marinette, i heard someone sing it before but..im not sure you wanna kno-“ tikki was cut off as they both heard “AKUMAAA” really right now?? “tikki, spots on...”

later

“little kitty on the rooftop all alone without his lady” adrien sung, he them stopped when a figure went and sat beside him...”hey m’lady, how are you doing this fine evening??” “great minou” she kinda sounded off, chat then tucked a stray hair behind her ear “you ok bugaboo?? you seem, kinda sad...” he hated seeing her sad, even if she tried to hide it, he can just read her so well, after all, he is her best friend. “im fine chat, go west and i go east, meet me up on the seine bridge, okay kitty?” “as you wish m’lady” he said, as he swung his baton to support him to land on the roof.

-

she couldn’t believe it, chat was, a-adrien. she was happy, alright. but shocked, she was swinging around and saw chato- adrien near the bridge, she hid behind an alley, just trying to collect herself, this was, news to take in. she wasnt sure at all, though. note to self, talk to tikki after patrol. she then got up and swung to the bridge, with chat standing in front of her, with two ice creams in his hands.

she got home. “tikki spot off”, it was around 12, she went down and fed tikki a cookie she had in her room, she took a bath, freshened up and sat in her lounger with new pajamas on. “tikki...i think i know who chat noir is” “oh marinette...you know how-“ “i know tikki, i messed up, im such a bad ladybug im sooo sorry please forgive me...” “mari, you know its alright, it was finally time for you two too know eachother, plus for the many years ive been alive, knowing chat’s identity make you both a stronger team, so...im not mad at all, ok?” tikki wiped the tear that was on mari’s cheek, “thank you tikki, but, adrien agreste?? my sweet, sweet adrien, is my annoying flirt, and risktaker, chaton? can you believe it? how are you not freaking out?!!? CHATON IS MY ADRIEN???” marinette was know standing ontop of her chair, with her lucky charm adrien gave her in her hand “you know marinette, i knew about adriens identity for a while know, me and plagg would got to the same bag and have a conversation while you too were listening to your classes you know?” “you went out of my bag, what if someone caught you again like last time?? you know that- nevermind, YOU KNEW ABOUT ADRIEN THE WHOLE TIME!!????” “marinettee quiett down” tikki said as she sat down on mari’s hands, “im- i love him tikki, i love chat and adrien, i just don’t know if he cou-could love me back...for me” she fell silent, tikki was know hugging her cheek, “cmon mari lets get to bed...” she did what she was told, tikki tucked her in, she fell asleep imagining her and chat running along the roofs of paris, hand in hand.

—  
adrien’s day was fine, he didn’t have chinese lessons or photo shoots today..father allowed him to hang out with his friends after school, as long as he was with gorilla, until him and marinette got stuck in a bin, with no way out. it wasn’t as small as he thought, mari was still on his lap, knocked out, he checked her pulse, atleast she had one, him and plagg were talking, on how to get out, they both got quiet, and adrien started singing “little kitty in a trash bin without his lady, trying to figure a way out..” i think thats my comfort song. he said to himself, he kept singing, mari was awake, “chaton??, plagg?” adrien panicked, first off, SHE THINKS IM CHAT NOIR, CHATON?! THERE WAS NO WAY OUT OF THIS...HIS LADY WOULD GET MAD AT HIM wait- how did mari know who plagg was?? hmmm “chat, why are we in trash can?” “w-what im not chat? whos chat? whats a chat?” im palpitating he thought “give it up minou, i know who you are since last week, lets get out of here and save paris...” “o-oh ok...” MARINETTE WAS LADYBUG- marinette is ladybug? JSHSHSH HELP ME- “tikki spots on” “adrien, cmon transform already” plagg popped out of adriens bag “finally, hi marinette, you stubborn kitten, you could have been chasing both cats when they were the same o-“ “plagg claws out” adrien said, already done with plaggs nonsense “kitty, try and lift the lid with me..” they lifted the lid with much force, and fought the akuma, the battle went on like any other fight, “bye bye little butterfly...” as the butterfly flew away, ladybug went and said “miraculous ladybugg” as she threw the saucer in the air the damage disappeared and she put her fist out “minou..pound it !!” she said his name to get his attention, “pound it !!” “buginette, meet me on your balcony please, i wanna talk” “i was thinking the same thing chaton...” she said as she swung away. marinette is ladybug, he said in his mind.

-  
“hi kitty, wanna come in?” mari said, as she spotted chat, he followed her in the room, “you can detransform now, i got plagg some camembert, since tikki said he likes his cheese” “thanks marinette, claws in..” “ooooo cheese” was the first thing plagg said as he went out of adriens ring, “kitty, wanna talk outside ?” they both climbed on the ladder, “plagg can you stay here pleasee, i kinda want..privacy” “sure kitten, me and sugar cube were gonna do something anyways” plagg flew to tikkis front to play cards tikki had around 

“so how long have you known??” adrien said, sitting on the chair mari had outside “a week ago during patrol. u arent so sly as you think kitty”  
“how did you know?” marinette shifted her weight, leaning closer to adrien “you know that stupid song, the one that goes “little kitty on the roof” blah blah blah, ive heard you sing that a lot, the first time was in the library, you were humming to it, then the next one was the dance, you sung it and i heard you really clearly, then we had patrol, you sung it again, thats why i sounded odd that day.”  
adrien just sat their “i wasn’t really slick about it aren’t i? let me guess, you figured it out thenn you know when we got stuck in the trash, i sung it again then the rest is...” mari looked at the stars, and continued his sentence “...history” she said and sighed, now completely leaning on adrien, their heads stacked on each other “are you proud that its me? cause i always thought that you hated me...” adrien asked, “yea im proud minou, who said that i hate you? silly cat, i’ve been inlove with you since you gave me your umbrella...but how about me? are you glad its me? i mean, I’m just a girl who’s clumsy, who can’t even make complete sentences when i’m around you. that’s part of the reason why i didn’t want to reveal myself to you, i have know realized my worth, but i want you to be happy” adrien was shocked ‘inlove with me?’ “i-i-“ mari sat further from adrien “you must hate me- im so sorry.” she know stood up and leaned against the rails of her balcony, “marinette, i-i, love you too. i’ve been inlove with you since you told hawkmoth to suck ass, and i wouldn’t want anyone else as ladybug, i refer to you to our everyday ladybug and guess what? your also the actual ladybug, i told myself that i love whoever the girl is behind the mask, you save me so many times, and without, we wouldn’t be a team, its always been me and you against the world m’lady, our story started because of the umbrella.”

adrien stood up and hugged marinette from her back, his face fitted her shoulder well, “you individually know both sides of me, but know, you get to know who i really am, same with you” marinette was blushing, she was shocked, she wrapped her arms around adrien, as they were under the moonlight she grabbed his cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss, adrien gave one too  
he felt a spark. they both did.  
they both let go and the started at eachothers eyes, they both got startled when plagg spoke “finally, its been 3 years and you only figured it out by a stupid song pleasee, you two kittens are lucky tho, sometimes ladybugs and black cat owners never get to reveal eachothers identity” tikki agreed and said “plagg is right, you both know now, and know how dangerous it is, you have cooperate and not let feelings get in the way alright?” both adrien and marinette nodded and hung around until it was five am and adrien needed to go. 

they knew eachother know. ‘i have to deal with puns for the rest of my life’ marinette thought before she finally went to sleep.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading 
> 
> find me on twt and tumblr  
> twt: MINOUIEN  
> tumblr: minoubug


End file.
